1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to authentication control apparatuses, authentication control methods, and programs and, in particular, to an authentication control apparatus, an authentication control method, and a program that perform authentication for users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing to the present, it is natural that companies acquire standards, specifications, etc., for information security. In addition, it is highly desired that the security of office automation equipment ordinarily used in the companies be ensured. In view of such circumstances, some image forming apparatuses (office automation equipment having the functions of a copier, a scanner, a facsimile machine, etc.) have an (built-in) authentication function for users (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-267448
Although there are various authentication methods such as password authentication, IC-card authentication, and biometric authentication, the conventional authentication function uses the authentication methods in a fixed manner. In other words, the authentication methods can be selected at system construction. However, the authentication method selected at the system construction is applied to users or authentication situations in a fixed and unified manner.